


Life Not Fair

by memadlife



Series: child [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife/pseuds/memadlife
Summary: Very pregnant Ron...





	Life Not Fair

The next morning, Ron looked like hell.

The reason was because of his insistence in eating pickles have become lieu , and the fact that he had constantly getting invulnerable to morning sickness.

For the first time ,Ron wished he were dead. Like really dead."Good morning," Hermione said perkily as Ron took the pickles out of the fridge. Ron grunted quite eloquently in reply, and chose as his first victim of the day a small defenseless pickle."It's a beautiful day, Ronald. "

Ron choice to ignore her

Do you want to go shopping later?" Hermione continued, ignoring the etiquette-less Ron. She already knew of his pregnancy, and was quite willing to let his lack of manners pass for the moment.

"Why?" Ron's wasn't in the mood to talk

"Well, I figured since you're going to get bigger, we ought to get you clothes that fit," hermione said candidly, picking up a book from the couch and starting to read. Ron put the pickles down on the kitchen table, suddenly not very hungry.

The mere thought of his perfect body changing in any way, shape, or form was enough to make him swear on animal or human, for the rest of his stay on Earth. Hermione saw his look.

"When you have the baby you'll go right back to normal,Ron," she assured quickly with a musical laugh. "But at thesame time, Harry won't think you're nearly as appealing if you're bursting out of your pants."

"Good. I don't want him to think I'm appealing," Ron snapped.

"Oh, don't think that way, Ron. Please?" Hermione asked with a sad frown."The both of you are just too cute together."

" we hate each besides, besides he is in love with ginny."

"And that's why you're sitting there eating pickles and stressing out about what you're going to paint the baby's room," Hermione deadpanned.Ron stared at her for a moment, inexplicably feeling tears come up his throat, and then said, 

"That's not what I was thinking. Don't be so mean to me."Without another word, he fled to his room, tears in his eyes, and slammed the door behind him.

When he was in the safe confines of the attic, he promptly burst into tears. Very,very unhappy. And what was more, deep breaths really did nothing for him.

"Ron, what on earth is going on?" Molly asked, her voice concern for her little pregnant son


End file.
